Hidden Mist Village
by Princess Mermaid 71
Summary: I am bad at the summary but if you like it please let me know
Chapter One

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are waiting for Kakashi to show up than Kakashi did show up. Sakura say "you're late" and Naruto would say it with her but he didn't that scare Sasuke. Sasuke pushes it aside for now. Naruto is hoping no one is going to find out he been cutting himself than Kakashi show up and said Lady Hokage need to see us so they left. Lady Hokage said "here is a mission for you need to protection Heather and bring her back to The Hidden Mist Village and you start tomorrow at 4 am" Lady Hokage was waiting for Naruto bush out to start but never come than she is looking at Naruto to if seeing he is fine you may go.

After meeting

Kakashi says "that you all need a lot of rest before tomorrow and get pack today as well" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto says "okay" so they all went their own way than Heather stops Naruto in his track and the other all were a surprise at that. Heather say "you all may go but not Naruto" so they left expert Naruto. Naruto asks "what do I own this surprise visit with you, Lady Heather," Heather say "you don't but I do know you have been cutting yourself again" why are you doing it again? Naruto didn't say anything for a while but then he said "I feel like I'm being pull to the dark side" Heather didn't say anything because she understands very well what he mean that she say "since it's getting late and we all have a big day tomorrow I will see you later bye Naruto and please come to me if you need anything at all" so they say "they goodbye" and Naruto feel much better when he got home.

Chapter two Next day

Naruto wakes up at 1 in the morning so he got his stuff pack and he thought to himself "I should go for a walk" so that what he did and he grab his bag for the mission and he went to where they meeting spot. Kakashi, Sasuke, Heather, and Sakura got up at 3:30 am and got they stuff and they left to the meeting spot as well. Heather saw Naruto is here before her so she and Naruto talk than Sasuke and Sakura show up and last Kakashi get here. Kakashi says let go team 7 so they left to The Hidden Mist Village. Kakashi is leading the way next go to Sakura and Sasuke then Naruto and Heather. Sakura said "May I ask you Kakashi" Kakashi say "sure what is it Sakura". Sakura "Do you know anything about Heather?" Kakashi looks around to make sure the other doesn't overhear this conversation He say "not much to say about her even Lady Hokage look into her as well and she can't find anything but it seem she and Naruto know each other before this". Sakura "What do you mean by they know each other?" Kakashi "look at them they seem to know each other" Sakura look be hidden and she saw what he mean by that. Sakura "ok thanks but still it is weird" Kakashi didn't anything else. Sasuke overheard the conversation and still wonder how Naruto know her so well. Sakura asks "Naruto can I talk to her" Naruto "sure" Heather wasn't even done talking to him yet and she saw that look again that made her more scared and worry about him but she didn't anything. So Naruto went to up next to Sasuke and Kakashi than Sakura ask "Heather I want to know what Naruto is to you?" Heather "Sakura I can't tell you that and I know what you and Kakashi said and you want to know if you can trust me and I am saying you can trust me". Sakura and Heather talk about other stuff to get to know each other better since they share a tent together.

Chapter Three stop for the night

Kakashi "we will stop here for the night and I will go first on the watch than it goes Heather, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura is that ok" they all, "said OK". They set up the tent and went inside to get rest some fall asleep other didn't not. Heather take her turn for the watch and while on the watch she heard Naruto then sat next to her. Heather "Naruto it's not your turn to watch why you are out here?" than Naruto said "Because I can't sleep and Sasuke keeps asking me about you and I couldn't tell him anything about you" then she says "sound like the same here with Sakura oh well I will give your turn now ok but don't do anything stupid" Naruto say "ok" Heather leave and Naruto stay. Once Heather went inside the tent then Kyuubi start to talk to Naruto again but he doesn't want to hear it anymore so he say "Kyuubi please stop this it's not going to help anymore and you heard what Sasuke said early to me but it's hurt a lot so please don't say mean thing about him but true today the village was nice to me because of Lady Heather but when I get back they would be same as before she got here" Kyuubi say "then you should tell her the truth she really cares for you since you and her are the only people that are left from your family" Naruto " I would think about it and maybe tell her the last night before going back to the village ok" they both like this idea but Kyuubi thinks that you would never do it but he doesn't feel like having a fight on this anymore. Sasuke takes his turn than Sakura takes her turn. It has been a quite all night. They all got ready to leave again. Naruto stays quiet for the most of that day.

Chapter Four Hidden Mist Village

Kakashi team got to The Hidden Mist Village so they rest and stay the night at Heather's place for a while and they need to get going in 2-3 days. Kakashi talks to Heather after Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went up the stair for bed than Heather asks "Kakashi is it ok Naruto stay here for little longer" Kakashi "I am sorry but Lady Hokage wants all of us back as soon as we can and I can't allow Naruto to stay here all by his self and why?'' Heather "I am sorry but not allow to say because of the 4th Hokage made me promise but I do understand. I am sorry Kakashi" Naruto went down the stair and heard the whole thing and he really want to stay here and not back the village.

The next day

Heather help Sakura with training and Naruto and Sasuke did the same but in diffract spot. Sasuke says the same thing to him like before and Naruto didn't forget that because Sasuke has always been like this but somehow it's more painful because Sakura and Sasuke say the same thing as well. Heather hear this and that why Naruto must stay here but if Naruto return to the village he will become more depressed then he already is and she saw that Sasuke hasn't notice the change in Naruto yet but she can't do something about it now. Sasuke is trying him to get Naruto whine up than Kakashi said: "time to stop training for the day and we are leaving tomorrow morning so be ready to leave". They both said "ok" expert Naruto didn't anything at all. Everyone went to sleep expert Naruto because he stay up then he start to cut himself. Heather walk in on him than she huge Naruto and she let him take it out on her which took the half of the night then Naruto falls asleep so Heather took him to bed.

Chapter Five. Leaving

Heather walk into Naruto's and Sasuke bedroom and she saw that Naruto was shaking so Heather wake up Naruto then took him down stair to the kitchen and Naruto sat down on the chair and Heather made coffee and breakfast for everyone than Sasuke wake and went down the stair to get breakfast than he was shocked to see Naruto up so early and he said "Good Morning Naruto" Naruto look at him then say "good morning Sasuke". Heather walk in and say "help yourself to breakfast Sasuke and don't worry about Naruto he already had some we are just waiting for you, Sakura, and Kakashi to get up and have some then you can leave after that." Sasuke eats his breakfast then Sakura shows up and said good morning to Sasuke than sat down next to him and eat her breakfast. Kakashi shows up sat down and eat his breakfast as well. They all say "goodbye" then Kakashi team left.

Kakashi notices his team been little quite special Naruto been to quite since this morning but he think it nothing to worry about it. Sakura starts her talking to Sasuke again but he wasn't listening to her because he is thinking about Naruto because Naruto was up before me and look like Naruto didn't get enough sleep or none at all. Naruto didn't want to go but he glad that Heather give him a tent so he didn't need to share with anyone else again. Kakashi notice the sun is setting and they need to stop soon but not yet so he and his team keep going unlit they reach the border of the Hidden mist village then they start making camp. Kakashi "We are going to stop here and rest tonight," they say "ok" and thought glad we are stopping since its dark now. They all set camp and went inside their tents expert Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto asks "what are you doing Kakashi" Kakashi "setting up trap this way none of us will take a turn to be on the watch". They went inside their tent. Naruto got up everyone fall asleep then he went outside of his tent to be on watch.

Chapter six during the night

Naruto roll up his sleeve of his left arm and saw all the scars and he know Lady Heather is right he should have stay with her but the village didn't want him then the Kyuubi speak again "Naruto listen to me please don't start this cutting again I have been healing your scars" then Naruto "then let me die and stop saving me I don't need you to keep on healing me plus everyone hate me also I fall in love with Sasuke but I don't want him to know this at all". Kyuubi left Naruto to himself. Sasuke is still up trying figure out what was going with his Naruto so he get up and went outside for a walk until he saw Naruto out here so he went to sit next him and said "Naruto can I talk to you" Naruto "sure" Sasuke "why are you out here Kakashi said we don't need to be on the watch"? Naruto "I know what he said and I just couldn't sleep at all that why I am out here". Sasuke left him and went back inside of his tent. Naruto saw Lady Heather is here and he went over to ask her "what are you doing here sister". Heather "I am here because I am losing my chakra and I want you to take the rest of my chakra". Naruto "but you would die if you do this sister" Heather "I am dying anyway that why I ask Kakashi to let you stay a little long" than Lady Heather and Naruto start the ceremony then it's finish. Lady Heather ask Naruto "to burn me to ashes and if you want my ashes then take them with you but don't tell anyone but the village already knows that I am dead". Naruto did what she told him to do and he took her ashes inside a jar that was around her neck and he keep the necklace with the jar of her ashes. Now Naruto is all by himself expert Kyuubi.

Chapter Seven

Naruto made breakfast so when everyone got up and eating Kakashi "when we are done and pack we are going to leave soon," they said "yes" Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura start they packing and saw that Naruto was already packed than they start heading out. Kakashi leading the way and behind him was Sasuke and Sakura than Naruto. Naruto was last but he want it this way since his sister dead and what happen last night as well. Kakashi told them that "I will bring the report back to Lady Hokage". So they all went to Lady Hokage office. Lady Tsunade say "will done and I got this letter from Hokage from Hidden Mist Village said this "Lady Heather pass away last night" Tsunade ask "I was wounded when did you left the village" Kakashi said "three days ago but we got her there safely" Tsunade saw a look from Naruto that she haven't seen before then she said "you all may go" so all lift the office and went they own way. Naruto went to the river and stay there all day then he asks Kyuubi "What do I do now I didn't want her to die yet she chose it". Kyuubi watch Naruto break down and he start to cutting himself a lot then before and he also watch how Naruto pull away from everyone he cares for and love for. Naruto starts his training with Jiraiya. Jiraiya saw Naruto wasn't being himself at all and he saw a necklace that he wore besides the one that Lady Hokage gave to him. This necklace is new because he never saw it before and it reminds me of someone but who he thought. Jiraiya ask Kakashi "Do you know what happen on the mission with Naruto?" Kakashi "No I don't but something happens to Lady Heather as well and nothing is adding up." They both though that it's have something to do with both Naruto and Heather yet Heather is dead and Naruto seem like he's not himself at all. Sasuke saw Naruto training and its look like he training to death because of how had Naruto is training than Sasuke left him.

Chapter Eight

Naruto gives up on sleeping so he went to his sister tomb and thought about her and the village got worst since they discover Lady Heather's death. Sakura, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Sai, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all are hanging out together in the forest then Sasuke asks "Where is Naruto?'' no one was going to answer until Shikamaru say " I did go to his house and let him know we all are going to hang out today but there was a no answers." They all wonder what that meant then they all left expert Sasuke. Sasuke went to Lady Heather tomb and saw Naruto was there then he went up to Naruto. Naruto asks Sasuke "what are you doing here Sasuke" Sasuke answer "I was looking for you Naruto and Lady Heather is no one you know, she wasn't even part of your family." Naruto had to say this "You don't know me at all" then Naruto disappeared. Sasuke didn't know what was going on.

Next day

Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to show up. Sasuke was about to tell Sakura to be quite then Kakashi show up and Sakura say "you late again'' Kakashi "where is Naruto" there was no answer. Kakashi and his team went to Lady Hokage office. Kakashi say "Lady Hokage do you know where Naruto is?" Lady Hokage "To be honest I haven't seen him since you all come back from the mission and also you all have the day off" then they all left. Naruto was hidden in the trees until Sasuke left the Hokage office since he did. Naruto went to Hokage Mountain to sit on his Father's head and told him he's sorry for everything. Naruto has been cutting a lot since his sister death.


End file.
